Mere Coincidence
by Hee-Chan's Twin
Summary: Duo moves to a new school. From private school to public school. And there he meets several boys who may just change his life. rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day

AN: This is my first fanfic, and I am basing this off of some experiences I have had. This is all pretty much a whim of mine, so be nice. I don't expect this to be really good, but I just need to get it out.

Duo walked into the big building, feeling awkward out of his original attire. He had just walked into his first day of public school, and was not yet used to the idea of not wearing a uniform. That morning, he had been scrambling, trying to find the perfect outfit. He could wear anything he wanted now, BE anyone he wanted. But seeing as he'd only ever gone to a private catholic school, the only thing he owned other than a uniform, was a pair of "old lady" jeans and some t-shirts he'd gotten from his friends hockey games. So he had to settle. He had only had time to finish the 6th grade at his other school. And now he had to start 7th grade at this weird place.

As he walked into first period English, he began to realize just how huge this school was. He had always had around 30 kids in his grade. Now there were 30-plus kids in every class. And every class during the day had a different group of students. He chose a seat at the back and the teacher began her torture. The first assignment for the day was a "get to know each other" assignment. He felt like he wanted to curl up and die. He should have asked his parents to be home schooled if they couldn't afford the private education.

He felt so insanely terrified, that he decided he would have to create a new him. Someone who could take care of themselves instead of running and hiding like he always did. He decided to tell everyone that he had been expelled from his old school for putting a kid in a coma. And tell them that he had been a gang member in his old town. Not a huge gang, so they couldn't trace it to prove him wrong, just enough to get his point across.

The guy sitting next to him looked very quiet. Obviously a bookworm, because he had at least 3 different reading books, and he hadn't taken his nose out of one since he walked in the door. He was a cute kid, with grey eyes, dark brown hair, and a sweet outer demeanor. Duo had seen him talking to another guy for a minute or so before class started, and so he knew he had friends. When he asked him (timidly) to be his partner for this assignment, he was grateful that it was him instead of another, more intimidating, kid. He had said his name was Jaden. Duo thought they'd be good friends.

After that class, school pretty much just went by without incident. A guy grabbed his butt at lunch, then turned around to make fun of "the new girly boy" to his friends. That guy was obviously a big mouth.

His friends couldn't get enough of him, though. 'idiots.' Duo thought. The quiet guy and his friend from first period invited him to eat lunch with them. There were a few other kids there, but they all seemed pretty quiet, too. He was actually starting to enjoy himself.

Then it came time for fourth period. Science. Duo hated this class more than most, even though he had always placed high in the science fairs at his old school. He had even beaten out college students when he was only in the fifth grade. The only problem, he couldn't figure out where his class was! He had always been able to follow the "flock" at his old school, so now, finding classes was difficult and new.

The bell rang, and kids started emptying the halls into classrooms. He finally found it just as the teacher was closing the door. He had to find a seat now, and fast, lest he bring more attention to himself. The first open seat he saw was across the room, by the windows. He immediately took it and tried to hide himself in his science book. Trying to pretend he was checking the curriculum. 'This looks so easy!', he thought. He had done this stuff 2 years ago at his other school. He felt as if his brain was going to rot here.

The teacher was a real odd one. He was always playing with toys while he lectured, and doing other things that always ended up distracting Duo. Then it came time for the end of the period. It was the last one for the day, they would have periods 5 and 6 tomorrow. The teacher told them to look around and introduce themselves. 'Great,' Duo thought, 'another perfect moment where I feel so insanely out of place.' the guys next to him were obviously all friends. Or at least, they all knew each other enough to

have pleasant conversation. He turned to face them when they started addressing him. "Why is your hair so long?" one (obviously preppy and popular) guy said to him. It sounded so mean and sarcastic, that Duo didn't even bother to answer. He was more entranced with the guy behind him. He had dark brown hair, and gorgeous deep blue eyes. He seemed quiet, but when he spoke, it was like actually being around intelligent people again. He was definitely a breath of fresh air. And he had this way of speaking, it was cunning and clever. And he had the ability to make very quick remarks that made people find themselves speechless. He was breathtaking.

Duo did not usually find himself attracted to people, he had had girlfriends at his other school, but they were merely friends that he dated out of convenience. It was easier to do that, than admit he was gay.

The class ended too soon, in Duo's opinion. He had wanted to at least catch the name of the gorgeous boy who had sat behind him, but he had been too distracted to even form a proper sentence. He left for the day, hoping it would go better the next.

At home, it was nothing out of the ordinary, he took a shower (it took a long time, because of his crazily long hair.), changed into pajama pants, and got on his computer. He stayed there all night, reading, playing online games, it was addicting. Sometimes, he would play around with his brother,

Solo, but mostly, they did their own thing. As he was fiddling with his hair, he kept thinking about his old school. All the ridicule he got for having such long hair. But that was none of their business anyways. He was the only person at that school allowed to break the dress code. Guys were supposed to have short hair, but the nuns thought Duo's was too gorgeous to cut off. And besides, they had known Helen. She was like a mom to Duo. She had raised him while his own mother was sick. But now, she was dead, and Duo hadn't cut his hair since. He had moved back with his own parents, but they didn't do much other than ignore him and his brother.

Solo was one year younger than Duo. And they had been best friends since birth. They had pretty much raised each other. Solo was the more quiet one, always doing what Duo asked of him. He was very sweet, but when he got mad, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Duo loved his brother. It was the one button you could push to get him pissed. He got mad, but never pissed. Not unless it involved Solo.

He went to bed that night, thinking about his first day at that school. He hoped things would get easier so he may have a chance of opening up. His eyes slowly began to close. He was exhausted after being nervous all day. As he drifted into sleep, one image kept running through his mind... those deep blue eyes...

end chapter one

AN: so what'd you think? Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day 2

Duo POV

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"AGH!" *clunk* *crash* *bang*

Duo's brother, Solo seemed to think it'd be funny to 'play alarm clock' this morning. Duo hated alarm clocks, so he usually had other people wake him up in the morning. (He was definitely NOT a morning person). Duo proceeded to then fall out of bed, knock his lamp off of his bedside table, and clock himself in the head with it.

"SOLO!!!!! Was that absolutely necessary!?" He screamed at his little brother.

Solo shuddered away at that. He looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Duo. I just thought it would be funny. I wanted to make you laugh since you looked so unhappy after school yesterday. I just wanted your second day to start off on the right foot..." *sniffle*

Duo immediately softened up. "It's okay, Solo. I just prefer to be woken up a little more....eh......gently. You know?"

"I know..." replied Solo, sheepishly.

Solo then left to go get ready for his own school day, and Duo was left to himself. Rubbing his head where the lamp hit him, he got up out of the tangle of covers. Once he had untangled himself, he stood up with a suprise. His boxers were around his knees and his right hand was semi-sticky. 'Oh great.' He thought. 'So now I can even do that when I sleep. Glad for the tangle of covers, or else Solo might really be crying now.'

He pulled off his boxers in order to change into new ones. He was sort of excited for that day. After school, his mom was taking him and Solo shopping. They would have done it sooner, but she wanted them to get an idea of what was 'in style'. Duo thought this was stupid. He knew the kinds of things he wanted to wear. He didn't need to see what other people liked in order to choose some new clothes. Solo, he wasn't so sure about.

As he walked into 5th period, (which was first that day), he actually felt like smiling. It was Spanish class. He had taken it since 2nd grade, and he was excited to be able to speak it again. Foreign languages were some of his favorite things to study in his free time.

Jaden was in this class, too. 'Thank god for a familiar face'. He quickly took a seat by Jaden, and took out his things. Maybe today would be better than he'd thought.

6th period wasn't as nice. Social Studies. His least favorite class, (after Science of course). But it turns out that even this class was going to be a breeze for him. All they had to do, was memorize where countries were and write them on a piece of paper for the test. And the best part? You only had to memorize 6 or 7 at a time. At the end of the year, you'd be tested on them, around 30 at a time. He just made up a song and dance maneuver in his head, and it was memorized. Simple as that.

After school, he met up with his mom and Solo. They went shopping for clothes at a supermarket. 'Ugh' Duo thought, as he looked around at his small selection. 'At least they're pretty cheap, so I can get more than I thought.' He got some tight black jeans, and some t-shirts in grays and blacks. And he also grabbed a black hoodie for good measure. His private school jacket would not go with this new style.

He went home that night, much happier than the previous day.

End Chapter 2.

AN: well, I'm pretty much just putting this on here 'hot off the press'. But I actually managed to spell check and grammer check this. so yay. read and review!


End file.
